The Not So Bad Dinner
by NoScrubs4Me
Summary: Present-day short fic where Jack runs into the type of woman he's been yearning for and they hit it off during their awkward but sweet time together as a first date. ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: To make up for the reviews I got on that other one-shot, here's a more positive and definitely Rose-free one that takes place in the present! Enjoy it, guys! :) **

**I DO NOT OWN _TITANIC. _  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Not So Bad Dinner<strong>

While the sun was setting over the California coast and the sky was blushing a pink and purple hue, 22-year-old Jack Dawson decided to treat himself to dinner at a restaurant while he was seeing some family friends in San Diego with his aunt and cousins for the weekend.

California was the most beautiful place on Earth in his opinion and he was truly glad that he moved there from Wisconsin after his parents died in 2007. Its sandy beaches, beautiful palm trees, and all around scenery was beyond beautiful... Not to mention how the Los Angeles skyline lit up at night. It was west coast heaven.

In his dark blue and white Ford Mustang GT, Jack drove through the streets to a nearby restaurant that was packed with couples and even kids. He didn't have a girlfriend because he had school to focus on (he was now a UCLA graduate), and plus, for the girls he had been into for a while, Jack was afraid that he would get rejected by them... He had a thing for dark skinned women.

He parked his vehicle at the back of the building where the parking lot was and headed inside the restaurant. Wearing a crisp, white dress shirt and a black leather jacket along with dark jeans and white Vans sneakers, Jack sure looked good... He hoped that he'd get lucky with a cute girl tonight.

"I'm out in San Diego for dinner, and I don't have a date... This is bullshit," Jack mused as he walked over to the table a waitress assigned him to that was by a huge glass window, showing the beautiful California scenery that was happening about outside.

At that same second, a dark skinned girl in a green cocktail dress and black lace-up heels with her hair flowing freely, showed up at the exact same table, giggling softly as she realized her mistake. "Oh... This is your table? I'm so sorry, hun," the black girl said. "I'll find another."

"Don't be silly! I actually look forward to eating with a beautiful woman tonight," Jack grinned as he pulled the chair opposite from his gentleman-like, having the girl sit down on it. "It would be nice if you stayed with me." he said sweetly, walking back to his side of the table.

"Aren't you sweet?" the girl said in a perky tone, which brought out her little Southern twang a bit. She must've been from Louisiana... New Orleans to be exact. "And really friggin' cute for a white boy! I'm Kenya," she said, introducing herself.

"Thanks, gorgeous. I'm Jack," he smiled. "God, I'm already falling in love with you and your voice."

"I'm from Louisiana, the Bayou State... That explains a lot about what you love about me," Kenya giggled, tucking a loose strand of her light and dark brown hair behind her ear.

"Well... I'm from Wisconsin. That's where most of the cute white boys are," Jack winked, chuckling as he sipped some of his red wine that the waitress poured for him and Kenya also. This was already becoming the best date ever and he and Kenya instantly clicked.

"You're making me blush, stop it!" Kenya said, hiding her grinning face in her hands. "I honestly think white guys are sexy. Especially you, now that I think about it."

"No need to hide what you feel, Kenya. I find black girls, specifically the darker ones... Absolutely gorgeous," Jack admitted, holding hands with Kenya across the table. "Hey, we didn't come here for nothing! Let's order some dinner." he smiled, his seafoam eyes twinkling in the light.

"Sounds good to me," Kenya smiled. Her chocolate brown eyes locked a gaze with Jack's seafoam pools and she instantly fell in love. She never saw a white guy with such gorgeous peepers before. They made her melt.

Fifteen minutes later, Jack and Kenya dug in to their meals, lovingly looking at each other now and then as well as blushing. They barely knew anything about each other besides what states they originated from and their interracial preferences. But they were starting to deeply fall in love, Jack especially.

Kenya took a bite of her garlic bread from her plate that consisted of shrimp alfredo, still smiling at Jack as he ate his surf and turf dish. His eyes darted back at her with a soft chuckle. "How is your dinner, baby?" he asked.

"Pretty good, but tell me what'chu think!" Kenya giggled, feeding Jack her forkful of shrimp pasta across the table. He licked his lips in approval as he ate.

"Damn, that's amazing!" Jack remarked, then had Kenya try some of his food, which she instantly loved. Her tastebuds were in absolute heaven.

"That food is almost as good as you look, cutie! Hey... You wanna get out of here or what?" Kenya said seductively, sipping her wine.

"Sure thing, you gorgeous chocolate treat!" Jack smiled, finishing up his food and then wiping his mouth with a napkin. "I barely have any money on me now since this place is hella expensive... How 'bout we just go out for a drive and then watch the sunset or something?"

"I'd like that, baby," Kenya grinned.

Jack paid for both his meal and Kenya's and then they were back on the streets of San Diego, cruising to a nearby beach. While steering through the new colourfully illuminated city, beaming with lights and the still pink and purple coloured sky, Jack laid his hand on Kenya's lap and looked up at her beautiful, ebony smiling face. _She's completely perfect... I think I love her already, _he thought.

The two arrived at a state beach in Encinitas and sat on the warm, soft sand with their shoes off, letting the cool torquoise ocean water just wash over their toes. The bright orange sun going down made the sky now turn into a dark blue hue, making the water sparkle beautifully.

"How was that for our first date? Even though we've only known each other for like an hour and a half," Jack chuckled, wrapping an arm around his ebony dream girl.

"Amazin', really!" Kenya started to blush, then she gave Jack a kiss on the cheek as a thank you. She had been on dates before, but this was truly her best one... After all, she finally got to be with a cute white boy. And Jack finally got a black girl.

"That's great to hear! I'm only here in San Diego because I'm visiting some family with my aunt and cousins... We're actually from LA," Jack explained, kissing Kenya's forehead.

"My family and I moved from Louisiana a few years back and we live in LA as well! Maybe we could see each other again sometime?" Kenya said, almost sounding desperate because she really liked Jack. She hoped that she didn't sound like she had an interracial fetish too much, but she couldn't help it.

"Of course, yeah! I'd love to!" Jack smiled, pulling the iPhone out of his pocket to exchange numbers with Kenya. Now they could keep in touch with each other anytime.

For Southern California, it was definitely interracial match heaven. Jack and Kenya also looked forward to more dates together and getting to know each other's families and such. This wasn't such a bad dinner for the Wisconsin artist after all.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sooo... How was this for a change? This idea just came to me a few days ago and I hope you guys enjoyed it despite it being a bit short, but I guess that's what one-shots are about. Haha.. xx<em>**


End file.
